


Sam Gets Suspicious

by starship_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Ships It, Suspicious Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starship_destiel/pseuds/starship_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets suspicious of Dean's relationship with Castiel, and a bit tired of the sexual tension. (Kind of a spin-off of one of my other one-shots, Dear Cas??? You don't really need to read that to understand this one, but the ending to this one will make more sense if you do.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Gets Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything Destiel from Sam's POV before, so please don't sue me if this absolutely sucks. Written because of a request from the user Lotifer. I hope it's to your liking! (I did my best to fix any spelling/grammar errors...so if you find any, sorry!)

Ever since they met Castiel all those years ago...Sam had noticed a change in Dean. The angel had dragged Dean from hell - saving him from thirty years of being tortured, and ten of doing the torturing himself - and left both a literal, and figurative, mark on him. It made sense that Dean was affected, and it was nothing too noticeable or alarming. The changes were very subtle at first; Dean suddenly believing in God, giving Castiel a nickname that has stuck to this day, and even praying. Small, little changes that Sam ignored, because having a bunch of angels shoved onto your plate of supernatural beings was obviously going to be a game-changer. 

Dean's one-night-stands became less, and less, and Sam again let it escape his attention. With the apocalypse looming over head, who really had time to just go out to a bar and pick up chicks, anyway? So, he thought nothing of it.

Until Valentine's Day. 

When they were on the hunt for the Cupid-who-actually-turned-out-to-be-Famine, and Dean had turned down going out and being an "unattached drifter at Christmas", claiming that he "just wasn't feeling it", that's when it  _really_ hit him. There was something wrong with Dean. Then when Dean called Cas, and Cas showed up a little sooner than expected, and a little closer to Dean than he had expected, resulting in a stare-down that made Sam increasingly uncomfortable, he couldn't help but become a bit suspicious. A huge realization hit him that they always stared at each other like that; long, and soulfully, and with just the tiniest flicker of the eyes to the other's lips. Sam mentally face-palmed himself. 

So, he started to look a little closer at things. He found himself noticing things that he had never even thought to look for before in his brother's behavior around Cas. During hunts, or even just standing in a room together, Dean seemed to gravitate toward Castiel. Every few minutes, and sometimes seconds, you could see him inching closer to the angel, but only if you were really paying attention. They were always finding excuses to touch each other, whether it was just a light pat on the shoulder, a small brush of the hands, or even a full-on hug, which was rare, but did occasionally happen. Whenever they spoke, they were so close that Sam could as much as nudge one of them forward, and they would be kissing. He was tempted to try it. 

Now that he had noticed all of these tiny, little things, the sexual tension he felt when he was in the same room as them shot through the roof. Often times he would make an excuse to leave, partly because it was too much to handle, and partly because they just needed to  _make out already_. 

The biggest give away was about a month after Dean got out of Purgatory, without Cas. They were staying in another shitty hotel near Cleveland, Ohio, after hunting down a werewolf. It was an easy hunt, the brothers both escaping with not-so-much as a scratch, so Sam had decided to celebrate with a full eight hours of sleep. Dean, it seemed, had other plans. Sam woke up at around two in the morning to see him sitting at the small table in the corner with a bottle of whiskey in one hand, and a pen in the other, writing something down. It wasn't at all normal for Dean to write a letter, so the next morning when Dean was in the shower, Sam looked around for whatever he was writing. He found the folded up piece of paper in Dean's jacket pocket. Curious, he was about to open it, until he saw what was written on the outside.  _Cas_. It was so small, so simple. Just three letters engraved onto the cheap paper by a cheap pen. But, it was everything. Dean had written a letter to Cas. A very dead Cas. If this didn't scream that his brother was in love, he didn't know what else would.

Deciding against invading Dean's privacy, he put the letter back where he found it. 

When Dean told Sam that he was seeing Cas everywhere, it didn't really come as a surprise. It just added more to the list of evidence that proved Dean had been touched by an angel in more than one way. And when Cas returned, alive, dirty, and with no knowledge of  _how_ he was alive, Dean was more tender toward Cas, more patient with him, feeling like it was all his fault Cas didn't get out at first. 

All these little things weighed on Sam's mind. He could no longer look at the pair with out wanting to scream " _You guys love each other, dammit, why can't you figure that out?_ " But he kept it in. He buried it deep in his mind, and tried, and failed, to ignore it. 

Then fate, being the amazing, beautiful, thing that she almost never is, found the boys two hunts, in two different states, that basically over-lapped each other. There was a ghost case, that looked like a simple salt 'n' burn, and a slightly more complicated one that had  _demons_ written all over it. Being the wonderful brother that he was, Sam said he would take care of the ghost himself, and meet Dean and Cas at a motel near where the demon case after he was done, so they could all work on it together. It was the perfect opportunity, and a last-resort attempt to get the two alone together. Unsurprisingly, and thankfully, Dean and Cas agreed with the plan. 

During the entire one-and-a-half day hunt, Sam felt extreme relief. He was both happy to be away from all of the tension, and it was always at the back of his mind that they could be getting together right at that very second. 

So, when he reached the hotel that they were due to meet up at, walked into their room, and saw the Dean and Cas in bed together  _naked_ , he felt relieved, and a bit grossed out. But, he didn't want them to know, so he just acted completely shocked, dropping both his bag and his jaw to the floor for an extra touch. Later, though, he couldn't help but break out into the biggest smile when the two explained to him that they were, in fact, now together. 

 


End file.
